Vive siempre estaré aquí para ti
by Tomhoe
Summary: Cuando alguien muere, siempre hay alguien que sufre. Lo importante es que esa persona que sufre supere su tristeza, y siga viviendo. "Anuncio": muerte de un personaje. "One-shot"-JuviaXGray.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a una amiga, que soporta todas mis tonterias, y aun asi sigue siendo tan buena como siempre. "Amiga te quiero"**

* * *

_**#Capitulo unico: ****.::Vive...siempre estaré aquí para ti::.**_

_**Dedicado a Cristina Riquelme**** Rubio**_

* * *

La vida es preciosa, hay que disfrutarla día a día, nadie sabe si mañana volverás a abrir los ojos. Y ellos lo saben muy bien, siendo magos -y tomando misiones tan arriesgadas-, en Fairy Tail disfrutan al máximo cada día. Celebran porque algún compañero volvió vivo de una misión, o simplemente para pasar el rato.

Y fue en una de esas fiestas sin motivo, en la que Juvia le pidió un favor a Gray, este la ignoro. Desde ese momento no ha podido de dejar de sentirse mal. El chico aún recuerda aquella rápida conversación:

_-Gray-Sama, Juvia quiere saber si la puede acompañar a una misión.-_

_-¡Ahora no!.- _Fue lo último que dijo antes de llevarse un trago de cerveza a la boca.

-_Está bien.-_ dijo cabizbaja_- ¡adiós!.- _ después de decir esto, la chica se perdió por la puerta del gremio.

La celebración siguió, y acabo a altas horas de la madrugada. Al cabo de una semana, se anunció que la misión hecha por Juvia fue todo un éxito, pero aún no se sabe nada de ella.

El gremio mando a muchas personas a buscarla, pero todos volvieron con las manos vacías, y si rastro de la chica. Los integrantes del gremio, ya preocupados por no encontrar a la compañera desaparecida, suspendieron las misiones temporalmente, y se dedicaron al completo, en la búsqueda de la maga de agua.

**.:::::::::::::::::.**

Mientras caminaba por la calle, Gray no pudo evitar recordar esa, última conversación que mantuvo con Juvia:

_-Gray-Sama, Juvia quiere saber si la puede acompañar a una misión.-_

_-¡Ahora no!.-_

Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse culpable, si la hubiera acompañado de seguro que ya estaría de vuelta. Al llegar al gremio noto que el maestro era rodeado, por los integrantes del gremio. También noto que este hablaba con dos de las chicas, Lucy y Levy. Las cuales tenían una expresión triste en su rostro, al igual que todos los demás.

Cuando se acercó a Natsu, a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, este tan solo lo miro, con un poco de compasión, y posteriormente lo ignoro. Gray al notar esto, trato de preguntar a los demás, pero al igual que el mago de fuego, lo miraron con compasión y posteriormente lo ignoraron.

_-¡Gray!, acércate- _el mago de agua no protesto, e hizo caso al maestro.

_-quiero… informarte algo.- _el chico lo observo con atención._- Juvia,…Juvia ha muerto.-_

La expresión del chico, al principio fue de sorpresa, posteriormente, en su rostro apareció una media sonrisa, la que contractaba al completo con sus ojos, los cuales solo soltaban lagrimas. Mientras soltaba toda su tristeza, en forma de lágrimas, de sus labios, casi en un suspiro, se escuchó la frase: _"creo que si debí haberla acompañado". _El entierro fue en silencio, y al parecer el cielo también se entristeció, ya que empezó a llover.

Este triste suceso, dio un giro a la vida de Gray, el pelinegro todas las semanas iba a ver su tumba, siempre llevaba una rosa de hielo, la cual dejaba sobre la lápida, y esta al derretirse con el sol limpiaba el sepulcro. El chico se separó de su querido grupo, y empezó a tomar misiones muy peligrosas. Todas las terminaba con éxito, pero volvía al gremio "casi muerto". Muchos, o mejor dicho todos se dieron cuenta, que al tomar estas misiones tan solo trataba de seguir, a Juvia.

Fue, al volver de una de esas peligrosas misiones –la cual completo con todo éxito-, en la que quedo gravemente herido, Wendy trato de sanarlo, pero fue inútil, el chico no podía moverse de su cama. Los expertos, tan solo dijeron que sanarse depende de él, y al parecer él no tiene ganas de vivir, ya que cada día empeoraba más, al punto de llegar a alucinar, o mejor dicho soñar , con la maga de agua, la chica que le juro amarlo para siempre, y ahora se fue, y lo dejo atrás, solo.

En uno de sus sueños, vio a la chica, ella vestía un vestido blanco, y tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, la chica le dijo: "_Gray-sama, siga viviendo, yo lo esperare aquí… siempre estaré aquí para ti"._ Al escuchar esto el chico se llenó de energía, y se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación, y fue directo a donde se encontraban, sus ex compañeros de aventuras, los cuales estaban todos juntos en una mesa.

_-Chicos, ¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima misión?.-_

Al principio lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero posteriormente le sonrieron. El mago de agua les devolvió la sonrisa. Y salió rápidamente del gremio, mientras corría por las calle, creo una rosa de hielo. Cruzo rápidamente el cementerio hasta llegar frente a la tumba de Juvia, dejo la flor en su lugar. Se agacho a la altura de la lápida, y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, y empezó a hablar:

_-Juvia, te prometo…te juro que viviré, y nos volveremos a ver, algún día.-_

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado, denme su opinión, dejen Reviews**

**¡hasta la próxima, saludos!**


End file.
